Gonline
盖亚星空 (Gaia Star) also known as GOnline, was an online forum founded in 2009 and reformatted mid 2012 (see below). It was the Chinese sister site of Gaia Online with many of the same features. It had it's own set of Shops and NPC's. Gaia Star NPC's were somewhat counterparts of Gaia Online NPCs, but many of the site's features differed from Gaia Online's, including a vast array of virtual items not present on Gaia Online. GOnline has been reformatted into a microblogging style site called mshenghuo. The original site and it's features including avatars have been removed due to a change in direction. It no longer remotely resembles Gaia Online in any way. This was confirmed by a Gaia Developer Uncle Kenny in this thread in the Gaia Community Discussion forum on Friday, August 24, 2012, reason quoted below. "It's just a case of the owners of GOnline deciding to focus more on fandom-related things and less on a forum-based community. More emphasis on RL roleplaying, cosplaying, etc. and less on avatar dressup. It's all still owned by the same people, they're just focusing their website in a different direction." - Uncle Kenny, Gaia Developer. The format of this list of name translations is: Name - Traditional - Pinyin - English translation (if possible, and done with what is available) Trivia & External Links * GOnline Gaia Star NPC's MOLLY: 莫莉 - mò lì - negative white jasmine Shop Name: 棒棒屋商店 - bàng bàng wū shāng diàn - (Bang Bang Shop) Molly phrases: *Welcome phrase - 哇哈哈哈，我是大叔控。 :wā hā hā hā, wǒ shì dà shū kòng ::(Wahahaha, I love older men.) *这件衣服真好看，那件也好看。呃...我都想留着自己穿。 :zhè jiàn yī fu zhēn hǎo kàn, nà jiàn yě hǎo kàn. è... wǒ dū xiǎng liú zhù zì jǐ chuān. ::(These clothes are really nice, that piece is also beautiful. Eeh...I would wear them myself.) *童鞋们，最近要走LOLI路线哒… :tóng xié men, zuì jìn yào zǒu, LOLI lù xiàn dā... ::(Kids these days go for the Lolita look...) *伊恩那个笨蛋，总是那么夸张。 :yī ēn nèi gè bèn dàn, zǒng shì nà me kuā zhāng. ::(Ian, that fool, always exaggerating.) ---- EDMUND: 艾得蒙 - ài dé méng Shop Name: D&M商店 - D&M shāng diàn - (D&M Shop) Edmund phrases: *Welcome phrase - 欢迎光临，这里的服务会让您满意的。 :huān yíng guāng lín, zhè lǐ de fú wù huì ràng nín mǎn yì de. ::(Welcome, the service here will leave you satisfied.) *我不是大叔，我是风华正茂的青年俊才。 :wǒ bú shì dà shū, wǒ shì fēng huá zhèng mào de qīng nián jùn cái. ::(I am not an old man, I am a youthful man in full bloom.) *对不起，这件晚礼服适合盘起头发，我建议你换个发型尝试下。 :duì bu qǐ, zhè jiàn wǎn lǐ fú shì hé pán qǐ tóu fa, wǒ jiàn yì nǐ huàn gè fà xíng cháng shì xià ::(Forgive me, but this evening dress is suited for up-do hair, I recommend that you try another hairstyle.) *伊恩，股市不是人人都能玩得转的游戏，连我这等人才都打酱油了。你还是观望吧。 :yī ēn, gǔ shì bú shì rén rén dōu néng wán dé zhuǎn de yóu xì, lián wǒ zhè děng rén cái dū dǎ jiàng yóu liǎo. nǐ hái shì guān wàng ba. ::(Ian, the stock market is not the game which everybody can play, even with my own skills I can't do it. So you should wait and see.) ---- LIAM: 历亚姆 - lì yà mǔ Shop Name: 阳光不朽商店 - yáng guāng bù xiǔ shāng diàn - (Sunshine Immortality Shop) Liam phrases: *Welcome phrase - 这里的衣物、饰品总能让你欣喜。 :zhè lǐ de yī wù, shì pǐn zǒng néng ràng nǐ xīn xǐ. ::(Here, these clothing and accessories will make you a happy person.) *为什么她们都喜欢跟我抱怨她们的不满呢。 :wèi shén me tā men dū xǐ huan gēn wǒ bào yuàn tā men de bù mǎn ní. ::(Why do they always complain to me about their dissatisfaction.) *我的身材真好，嗯，真的很好哦！ :wǒ de shēn cái zhēn hǎo, ēn, zhēn de hěn hǎo é! ::(My body looks very good, mmm, really good oh!) *米依那丫头真是太漂亮了。 :mǐ yī nà yā tóu zhēn shì tài piào liang liǎo. ::(Molly, is very pretty.) ---- IAN: - 伊恩 - yī ēn - He's Kind Shop Name: 2039商店 - 2039shāng diàn - (2039 Shop) Ian phrases: *Welcome phrase - 大家常来店里看看，物美价廉，走过不要错过。 :dà jiā cháng lái diàn lǐ kàn kan, wù měi jià lián, zǒu guò bù yào cuò guò. ::(Everybody often comes in the shop to have a look, for excellent quality and reasonable prices. Have a walk through, you can't miss it.) *我要有厉亚姆的身材，艾德蒙的多金，那我就无敌了。 :wǒ yào yǒu lì yà mǔ de shēn cái, ài dé méng de duō jīn, nà wǒ jiù wú dí liǎo. ::(If I had Liam's body, and Edmund's gold, I would be invincible.) *世界上最短小精悍的科幻小说是这样的：“地球上最后一个人坐在房间里。这时响起了敲门声。” :shì jiè shàng zuì duǎn xiǎo jīng hàn de kē huàn xiǎo shuō shì zhè yàng de: "dì qiú shàng zuì hòu yī gè rén zuò zài fáng jiān lǐ. zhè shí xiǎng qǐ liǎo qiāo mén shēng." ::(In the world of science fiction the most powerful quote from a novel is: "The last man on Earth sits alone in a room, there's a knock at the door...") *一会去希琳那蹭个理发。 :yī huì qù xī lín nà cèng gè lǐ fǎ ::(Later I will go to Xi Lin for a haircut.) ---- M&M: 米依&米稀 - mǐ yī & mǐ xī Shop Name: 暮光之翼商店 - mù guāng zhī yì shāng diàn - (Wings of Twilight Shop) M & M phrases: *您好，欢迎来我们店里，有什么需要帮忙的请说。 :nín hǎo, huān yíng lái wǒ men diàn lǐ, yǒu shén me xū yào bāng máng de qǐng shuō. ::(Hello, welcome to our shop, can we help you with anything.) *米依: 这妞儿看起来真不错，很适合COSPLAY，来，给爷乐一个。 :mǐ yī: zhè niū ér kàn qǐ lái zhēn bù cuò, hěn shì hé COSPLAY, lái, gěi yé yuè yī gè. ::(This girl looks good, and well suited for Cosplay, so returning makes me happy.) *米依: 今天的阳光真好，一切看起来都很好。太舒服了。 :mǐ yī: jīn tiān de yáng guāng zhēn hǎo, yī qiè kàn qǐ lái dū hěn hǎo. tài shū fu liǎo. ::(Today's sunlight is really good, everything is all good. Very comfortable.) *米依: 艾德蒙那个大叔，还不结婚啊。 :mǐ yī: ài dé méng nèi gè dà shū, huán bù jié hūn a. ::(That old man Edmund is still not married, ah. *米稀: 这本书看起来很不错，真想一口气看完它。可是今天店里太忙了。 :mǐ xī: zhè běn shū kàn qǐ lái hěn bù cuò, zhēn xiǎng yī kǒu qì kàn wán tā. kě shì jīn tiān diàn lǐ tài máng liǎo. ::(The book looks like it is very good, I want to finish it quickly. But the shop is busy today.) *米稀: 这只小猫看起来好饥饿的样子，好可怜。 :mǐ xī: zhè zhī xiǎo māo kàn qǐ lái hǎo jī è de yàng zi, hǎo kě lián. ::(That kitten looks so hungry, poor thing.) Category:Websites Category:Real World